A Forbidden Love
by DarkDragonGirl4
Summary: One from the top guild of Fiore and the other from the guild that is trying to reclaim their tittle as number one. Both from rival guilds but, both madly in love with each other. Will they find out about their love for each other? Will this forbidden love work out? - Rolu
1. Rogue

Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Rogue's POV

I knew I shouldn't love her, yet my heart wanted her so badly. We were from rival guilds so it was an impossible, dangerous and a Forbidden love.

It all started when I first saw her...

Sting and I were beating up some random people when a pink haired boy comes crawling into our little circle made up of bystanders. Both Sting and I knew who it was right away...Natsu Dragneel otherwise known as Salamander. Sting and I used to look up to him and Gajeel but, now knowing they are from pathetic guild we now look down upon them...or at least Sting does. We were both happy they came clause be cause he wanted to fight Natsu and I wanted to fight Gajeel. Sting only wanted to fight him though to prove the third generation was superior and to show off. I only wanted to fight because I looked up to Gajeel; I still look up to him in fact. Before a lot of the main members disappeared Sting and I were going to join Fairy Tail but, because they disappeared we ended up joining SaberTooth.

Anyway so Sting approached Salamander and stared talking to him. I could careless so I just tuned them out. Then SHE came running into the circle. She was absolutely beautiful with her doe brown eyes, golden locks and curvy body. I immediately recognized her as Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage of Fairy Tail. She had been in Sorcerers Weekly which I used to read a lot always looking for things about Gajeel. I could tell she was beautiful from the pictures but, her standing here in front of me she was absolutely gorgeous. The moment I saw her I felt my heart skip a beat and then pick up rapidly. It took a lot of effort to remain emotionless despite my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. She stood there and stared at me for a few seconds then went over to Natsu. She grabbed his arm trying to get him to go back to their inn. Lucy eventually got him to go and they left hand in hand. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy though I did my best to hide it. Before they were out of sight Lucy looked back and I swear our eyes met for a second. She then quickly turned back and continued her walk to her inn.

I saw her many times during the Grand Magic Games in the stands. I was either looking at her from the corner of my eye, making quick glances or pretending to glare at their guild so I could stare at her. A few times she caught me looking and a few times I caught her looking. I don't know if she knew I was looking at her and I don't know who or what she was looking at but, I hope it was me.

Then there was the time she was fighting Flare from Raven Tail. She was doing pretty good at first but, then she started losing pretty badly. That stupid bitch Flare had cheated by threatening the little girl in her guild. I only knew this though because of my sensitive hearing. I wanted to do something badly but, thankfully Natsu was already taking care of it. When Lucy could finally attack back she was amazing especially with her last spell. Although she couldn't finish her spell (thanks to some cheating bastards) I could tell it was powerful.

Then there was the day she was in the water sphere with the other mages. She was doing pretty good until it was just her and Minerva. Minerva decided to toy with her instead of just end it. I knew she was bad and evil but to be this heartless to this existent was just plain cruel. It was in fact the first time I truly wished I could kill Minerva with the same amount of torture she put Lucy through or more. I struggled to remain emotionless. My hands were gripping the railing so tight I thought it would break. I then heard laughter coming from my right and I saw it was Sting and he was pointing at Lucy and calling her weak. I wanted to rip his mouth off and throw it in the trash. I never thought I could hate my partner so much I wanted to do that but, then again I never thought I would be this much in love. Eventually I heard something break and I looked down at my hands. The railing I had been gripping was broken into bits and pieces. Thankfully no one noticed because they were to interested in the game. I was about to walk out because I couldn't stand anymore of this torture when Sting called me back. He jumped down along with the rest of SaberTooth and I followed. We ran over and stood protectively in front of Minerva. Fairy Tail obviously wanted to get some revenge and honestly had if they were to attack I would have let them. I didn't want to be on this side. I wanted to be protectively standing no... holding Lucy instead. Natsu was currently holding her though and I felt jealousy instantly flow through me. Eventually they exited the arena and so did we but separate ways.

Later on when everyone was asleep I went into shadow form and snuck in the infirmary. I had used a potion so I had no smell therefore no one(especially dragonslayers) would know I had been there. I went over to the sleeping blonde mage. She looked so much better than before. I assumed she was healed from Fairy Tail's sky dragonslayer. Lucy looked so peaceful sleeping. I bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and was about to walk away til I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back and thankfully she was still asleep. She must have grabbed it unconsciously. I noticed her calm face had turned to a frightened one. She must have been having a nightmare then. Her hand squeezed mine so I gave her an assuring squeeze back. I sat in the chair on the side of the bed and accidentally fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of footsteps coming towards the infirmary. I said "Shit," and looked at Lucy to see if she heard me. Thankfully she was still asleep. I then went into Shadow form and escaped the infirmary. I went past this old pink haired lady but then stopped when she spoke. "A forbidden love isn't Cheney?" she said to me. I had know how she knew I was there and how she knew about my love for her. The lady then kept going towards the infirmary but, said one last thing. "Be careful young one," she said. I then finally left and went to the inn my guild was staying at.

Now here I am the final day of the games, sitting down, waiting for another guild mage to come around so I can attack them and thinking about Lucy. Should I tell her I love her? Does she love me? Is there any hope for this forbidden love?

The next chapter will be Lucy's POV

Please review! And thanks for reading! :)


	2. Lucy

Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy's POV

How I always wanted to have a romance like all those books I read, especially the forbidden ones. Now looking back I wish I had never said that. It's hard to be in a forbidden love. Why did I have to fall in love with him.

I guess it all started when I first saw him...

Natsu had heard a fight going on so he wanted to go investigate. He had got there first and crawled his way to the center. Eventually I made it in. I first noticed two guys in the center standing. The first one had blonde hair and I had to admit he was hot but, he seemed arrogant which I quickly found out to be true. When I looked over to the second one time froze and so did my heart. He wasn't just hotter than the first guy but, he seemed perfect. I had no idea why and I still don't. I stared at him for a bit longer then went over to Natsu. I grabbed his arm trying to get him to come back to the inn with me. Eventually I got him to leave. I then asked him who the two men were and he replied "Sting Eucliffe was the blonde guy and the other was Rogue Cheney. There both from the guild called SaberTooth." I turned around to get one last look at them. Rogue was watching us leave and I swear still to this day we made eye contact. I quickly turned around with a small blush on my face and continued to head back to the inn.

During most of the Grand Magic Games I always tried to sneak peaks at him. Sometimes he caught me and sometimes I caught him looking over here. I assumed he was just trying to intimate us with his stupid glares but, I could be wrong. At least I hoped I was. Maybe, just maybe he was only looking over here to stare at me but, a girl can only hope right?

Then there was the infirmary incident. I had a nightmare the night before and had grabbed onto something that some how comforted me because it turned into a nice dream. I wish I could remember what it was about though. The next morning I woke up when the warmth on my hand went away but, I pretended to sleep. I then heard someone curse. I remained still trying to seem like I was still asleep. Out of no were I heard a strange noise and opened my eyes. All I saw though was a little bit of black hair, then nothing. I wondered if it was possible it could have been Rogue. I really hope it was.

The next time I saw him other than siting in the stands he had a match. It was him and Sting vs Natsu and Gajeel. Although I was in the infirmary I was still able to watch it on the Lacrima vision. Both sides were very powerful during the match but, I couldn't help but be memorized by Rogue and his power. He was amazing with how he moved. In the end Natsu ended up beating Sting and Rogue by himself. I couldn't help feel excited for our win but, at the same time feel so sad for Rogue.

Now here I am, in a cell, hoping someone will rescue me and thinking about Rogue. Is it possible he loved me back? Will I even be able to tell I do? Will this forbidden romance even work?

I would like to say thank you to all those who read this story and a special thanks to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited my story. I'm so happy ever time I see someone did one of these so THANK YOU!

Now I was originally going to make this story 3 chapters but instead I'm gonna make it longer and it's all thanks to the favorites, follows and such! XD I'm not sure when I'm gonna update but ill try and do it often. It's hard with hw, school and sports. Thankfully I have a day off today so I can work on the next chapter. The next chapter is going to start to differ from the actual story.

Last thing I have another story called Lunar Blaze. I so far have 2 but I need more. I have no plot just yet only an idea. I have my reasons though I want to get some OCs so I can somewhat base it off of them too. This basically mean your OC could change the plot!

I will be working on A Forbidden Love the most but, I will try and work on both.

Plzzz Review! XD


	3. Chaos and Plans

I was having a difficult time planning this chapter but after reading one of the latest manga chapters I was finally able to come up with an idea.

Also sorry for the wait I've been busy with tests, sports and school. Also my i strained my arm and its finally better. :)

I suggest reading the manga if you want to know in detail why Lucy is where she is and why she is. Basic answer to where the castle in Crocus and reason, she was arrested.

Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chaos and Plans

Rogue POV

After waiting what seemed like forever I started to get up but, as soon as I did the ground shook. It was either an earthquake or someone was extremely strong. Suddenly I was transported back to the arena and others were as well. I guess my first hypothesis was correct then. The ground soon stopped shaking and as soon as it did the crowd went into mass panic. Everyone tried to escape. When I looked back down I saw the guild masters talking. They finished after about another 30 seconds and told us to gather around.

"We are going to have a temporary truce so we can figure out this situation and try to solve it. And before you ask any questions about what's going on we would like to inform you all we know no more than you do," The Fairy Tail master said. It was then that Natsu, some cloaked person on his back, the white haired maiden I think her name started with an m? Mari? Maria? Anyway... Wendy and Fairy Tail's exceeds.

"Natsu!" The white haired maiden's sister shouted as she approached them with other Fairy Tail members. The kept asking questions but, only one caught my attention.

"Where's Lucy?" I was in shock. Had something happened to her? Was she ok?

"We were un able to get to her because the person on Natsu's back told us some bad news," Wendy said.

"What do you mean bad news?! You were suppose to go rescue her! Not come back with some random person!" The ice mage from Fairy Tail yelled. "Gray I'm afraid that this news we brought is too important to ignore," the white haired mage said. Gray looked over to Natsu but, he nodded his head in agreement. "Natsu you can let me down now. I will tell them what is going on," the person on Natsu's back said. She sounded somewhat familiar though. The black cloaked girl went off Natsu's back and then took off her hood. Gasps were heard all around and confusion was on many faces.

"Wait...I thought you said you didn't rescue Lucy?" the ice mage said.

"I am Lucy but... I'm from the future," another round if gasps was heard. "I ran into them before they could go rescue the present me. I managed to tell them what was going on when the earthquake hit before I collapsed," she continued.

"Well? What is happening?" The lightning dragonslayer asked.

"Over 10,000 dragons are coming to destroy Crocus and then the world," she informed us. Everyone around was starting to freak out. There was no way we could stop them, even with dragonslayers.

"Well Lucy how do we stop them?" Markov asked.

"We need a celestial mage and the 12 keys...the eclipse plan must commence," she told us. What the heck was the eclipse plan? Judging by everyone's looks no one knew.

"So it looks like we still need to go get the present Lucy either way but, we also need to prepare for an all out war so we can protect the citizens," Yajima said. Many nodded in agreement. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this.

"We will need as many mages as we can here but, we need someone to go get Lucy," Markrov stated.

"I think it be wise to send one mage to rescue Lucy but he or she must be strong," Jura said.

"But who?" Markrov asked.

"I'll do it!" Natsu shouted.

"No! I'll do it flamebrain!" The ice mage shouted.

"What did you call me popsicle man?!" Natsu screamed.

"Ash head!"

"Ice breath!"

"Fi-"

"Enough!" Titania shouted and banged their heads together. "I will be rescuing Lucy!" She proclaimed.

"None of you shall. We need you all here," Markrov said. They all looked at him in shock. Then Markrov looked around for the perfect mage for this mission. I wanted to offer but, I know my master would say no. Wendy then approached Markrov.

"What about Rogue?" she asked. "He could travel fast in his shadow form there and easily get in. Plus he's powerful," she continued. I stared at her in shock. To think someone would actually suggest me. I wanted to after my shock faded but, I knew I shouldn't so I choose to remain emotionless.

"Well Rogue, what do you say? Will you help us?" Markrov asked. Before I could nod my head yes I was interrupted by Master Jiemma.

"Most certainly not!" He screamed. "No saber is gonna be caught alive helping a fairy!" he continued. I frowned on the inside.

"Now Jiemma. I know we don't like each other very much but! Can we put our differences aside until our world is not in danger?" Markrov asked very sternly.

"Fine but I only this one time," Jiemma said with a huff.

"Rogue go get the celestial mage," he commanded. I bowed and changed into shadow form. I dashed quickly in this form and made it to the castle in less than a minute. Now I just had to sniff her out. I remained in my shadow form and started sniffing. I eventually found the vanilla scent which I recognized from the one time in the infirmary. Quickly I ran to towards the source. Eventually I reached a locked door and slipped inside. Once I was in I rematerialized.

I'm very sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the reviews and such! I finally have dialogue but sry about not having any real rolu yet. There will be some next chapter and after that there should be more. Plzz continue to review, read and such! XD


	4. Eclipse Plan

Noooooooo Rogue! Or should I say Raios? If you have no idea what I mean read the manga.

Pleas excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I don't own Fairy Tail

Also NyanCat Rulez you are going to hate me even more after this. :)

* * *

The cells are completely surrounded walls instead of bars and the door only gas a small cage near where an average head would be.

Lucy's POV

I heard something move and looked up to see Rogue Cheney. I was beyond shocked. What was he doing here?

"I was sent here to help you escape," he told me. He then reached out his hand to help me up. I hesitated at first, eventually grabbed it. He helped me up and turned toward the door. "Stay behind me," I nodded as a reply even though he couldn't see it.

"Shadow Dragon's roar!" he shouted. One second a ray of darkness was formed the next second the door was gone.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my cell. I could feel a blush form on my face. We started to walk forward, only got to feet out of my cell till Rogue stopped abruptly. My face collided with his back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He let go of my hand, grabbed some keys that were hanging in the wall and walked towards another cell. I went over as he unlocked it. When he opened the door we saw Yukino on the ground crying. She looked up at us and ran over to give Rogue a hug.

"Rogue! Thank you!" She sobbed as she continued to hug him. Rogue looked pretty shocked and had no idea what to do. He then put a hand on her back to try and comfort her. I wish I could be the one hugging Rogue.

"Yukino we need to leave before the guards get here so we need to hurry," he said as he grabbed her wrist. We started to walk towards what seemed like the exit when Yukino stopped.

"Wait! We need to rescue Arcadios!" she yelled.

"Arcadios?" Rogue said. Yukino escapes Rogue's grasp and ran over to the set of keys that were still in the door. She grabbed them and started looking for which cell he was in. Rogue then sniffed the air and headed to a random cage.

"Is this him?" He asked. Yukino came over and peaked in the little opening in the door.

"Yes! Thank you Rogue!"she said. She then unlocked and opened the door. Yukino then ran over to Arcadios and started to shake him violently.

"Wake up! Please! Wake up!" She yelled. His eyes fluttered open. "Good now get up. We need to escape quickly!"

"No. We need to go through the eclipse plan," he said.

"What why?" Yukino asked.

"If we don't our world will be destroyed," he replied.

"I guess your right. Rogue take Lucy and get her out of here," she commanded.

"What is this eclipse plan?" I asked.

" I don't really know myself. All I know is you need the 12 golden zodiac keys and a celestial mage. Also the fact that it can help save our world from some impending doom that is coming," Arcadios answered.

"But what's going to destroy our world?" I asked.

"I don-," Arcadios started before he was cut off.

"A hoard of 10,000 dragons are on their way to kill us all," I told them.

"How? How do you know that ?" Yukino asked.

"I just do ok. I will tell you more details later, but first we need to leave," Rogue said.

"I'm not going," I said. Rogue's eyes widened slightly. "I'm going to stay and help them with the eclipse plan," I announced.

"Then I'll stay too and do what I can to help," he said after thinking about it for a couple seconds.

"Rogue escort the girls to the place where we will start the eclipse plan. Yukino will lead you there. I need to go find their keys so we can activate it," Arcadios said. Rogue nodded and Arcadios dashed off.

"Okay follow me," Yukino said. Rogue and I followed behind. We all left the cells and went out to a hallway only to have to stop. A group of soldiers were waiting for us. Rogue simply released another dragon roar and they went flying. We all run off and start going in what seems like random directions. After a good 10 minutes of running we make it to a giant library. As soon as we get in though we are surrounded by soldiers again. Rogue just knock them all down with his magic and we run off. Yukino then reaches a giant book shelf in the wall.

"Hold them off for second!" She yells. Rogue and I take a battle stance and start to attack all the soldiers. We both are using hand to hand since I don't have my keys and Rogue must not want to hurt them too badly. Rogue then knocks out the last guy, but we both look up to our right when we here a noise. The bookshelf is coming down on us. I put my arms up in front of my face as if it will actually protect me. Then out of no where I'm pushed to the ground and i hear a loud thud. I tried to open my eyes, but there is too much dust. After a good minute or two I open my eyes. My eyes widen in shock. Rogue is on top of me keeping the shelf from crushing me. I feel heat rise to my face. His eyes are closed and his face is scrunched up as if he was in pain. Suddenly he opens one, but just barely.

"Hurry and get out. I can't keep this up much longer," Rogue tells me. I quickly get out of harms way and stand up. Then the book shelf starts to fall, but then it stops. I look and see that Arcadios is keeping up. Just in time too. Rogue quickly scrambles out and lays down on his back. Arcadios finally drops the heavy book shelf and it hit the ground with a loud thud. I quickly go over to Rogue and find that his head is bleeding. I rip part of my shirt and wrap his head. As soon as I was done I find that Rogue is staring at me.

"Thank you," he says.

"No thank you for saving me," I tell him. He smiles and tries to get up, but collapses. He must have been tired from all the fighting plus the bookshelf was made out of metal for some odd reason. Must be a new style. I help him up only to have him taken away by Arcadios who just throws him on his back like a sack of potatoes.

"We need to hurry," Arcadios says. I nod and we both hurry over to Yukino who seemed to have open a hidden passage.

We go down this long spiraling staircase for what seemed like forever. Eventually we reached the bottom and went through this large door. Immediately Rogue is put up against the wall and Arcadios gives us our keys back.

"There is something very important I have to tell you both," Arcadios starts. "In order to complete the plan one of you must give up your life," he informs us.

"I'll do-" Yukino starts.

"No. I'll do it. Yukino," I say as I grab her shoulders with both hands. "Live on and enjoy your life, please," I tell her. She hesitates and nods her head. I don't know why, but I feel I should be the one to do this. I think about all the times I've spent with my Fairy Tail and even times before that with my family. My mom, I wonder what she would say to this. I bet she would be proud, but very sad. I going to miss them. All of them. I'll miss Natsu always sneaking in my bed. I'll miss Happy's love for fish. Erza's protectiveness, Gray's stripping, Juvia excessive love for Gray, my conversations with Levy, Mira's matchmaking, Elfman taking about being a man, Wendy's child like behavior and even Gajeel's terrible singing. It's sad too cause I will never get to see any more couples formed. I'll never see Gajeel and Levy get together or Elfman and Evergreen or Wendy and Romeo and many others. I will also never get together with anyone. I wish it didn't have to end this way. I really want to tell him my feelings, but it might just make this worse.

"Can you all tell my family that I love them and to please move on without me?" I asked them. They shook their heads yes. Yukino came up too me and gave me her keys. I took them, but not without her giving me a hug.

"Good luck," she said as she gave me a sad smile. I nod back with my own sad smile. She then walks over to the other two. Arcadios then picks up an unconscious Rogue and throws him over his shoulder. They all start to leave and wave good bye.

"Oh, wait, i forgot to tell you how to activate it. In order to activate it put all the keys in the slots and read the spell on the wall," Arcadios tells me. I give him a nod and then they all walk out. I look back and see 12 places for the keys to go in on the ground in a circle. I put the keys in and stand in the middle of the circle. I look up to see a spell engraved in stone on the wall. I look over and them start to sing the spell. As I do the castle starts to shake.

Rogue POV

I open my eyes and find that I'm outside the castle. The Arcadios guy and Yukino are standing to my right staring at the castle. What the hell happened? And where's Lucy? I then look back at the castle and realize its shaking and that many people are pouring out of it.

"What's going on?" I ask them. "And where's Lucy?"

"She's inside. She gave up her life to activate the eclipse plan," Arcadios informs me. No. No. No! I never got to tell her how I feel. I get up and start to run back into the castle, but someone grabs my arm. I look to see and Arcadios has grabbed it.

"It's too late. The spell has already started and she can not go back," he tells me.

"But-" I say.

"I'm sorry Rogue," he tells me. All of a sudden a very bright light comes and I'm blinded. The light then disappears. I look around and see that everything that was destroyed from the first earthquakes were fixed. I looked back at the castle and I see it has fallen. I fall to my knees and start to cry. Out of no where 2 arms circle around me. I look and see that Yukino is hugging me and she's crying as well. After what seems like forever Arcadios speaks up.

"We should probably tell her family now," he suggests. I nod and stand up with Yukino. I rub the tears off my face and we all start to walk to the arena.

After a good hour we finally make it. We open the door only to have the entire Fairy Tail guild come out and many others. They start surrounding us and asking questions.

"Shut up everyone!" Titania shouts. Everyone went silent and then she nods at us as if giving us permission to speak. I nod back.

"She...she gave her life to go through the eclipse plan," I tell them. Out of nowhere I'm punched in the cheek.

"You bastard! How could you! You were supposed to go rescue you her not get her killed!" Natsu yells. I look down in shame. I was supposed to.

"Natsu," a white haired mage says as she grabbed Natsu's arm.

"No Lisanna! This bastard got Lucy killed. I knew we couldn't trust a Saber!" He yells. Natsu gets ready to punch me again, but is stopped by Arcadios.

"Natsu, there was nothing he could do. She chose to give up her life for you guys so you would all live. Plus he was unconscious because he saved her before," Arcadios informs him. "She wanted us to tell you all that she loves everyone of you and that she wants you all to move on without her," he continues. Everyone bursts in to tears and starts crying. Many are now hugging each other. I start to walk away since I don't really belong here, but I'm stopped by Markrov.

"Thank you child for helping her," he says. I give him a nod and a sad smile and start to walk into the arena. I immodestly run into the rest of SaberTooth.

"We all heard Rogue! Good job!" Sting says.

"Good job Rogue," Master Jiemma says. "You helped save us all and get rid of a fairy in the process," he continues. I can feel hatred burn inside me wanting to punch the hell out of him. I decide against it cause I'm afraid Minerva will hurt Frosch. I see her give me a sadistic grin and then hand me back Frosch at which she had been holding. I take Fro and hug her. "We are going back to the hotel so come on," Jiemma says. We all follow him till I decide I want to go on a walk.

"Sting take Frosch I'm going on a walk first," I tell him.

"Sure whatever Fairyslayer," he says. One moment he's standing the next he's on the ground from my punch. "Oi! What the hell Rogue!" He screams while grabbing his face.

"Just take Frochand go!" I scream at him. He then takes Fro and walks away.

I started my walk and just headed off in some random direction.

The End

Just kidding! XP

Why? Why?! Why?! Why did she have to give her life? I never got to tell her how I feel. Even when it finally came to it I couldn't even muster up any courage to tell her. I just wanted to scream and shout(lol I love that song). I suddenly stopped and realized where my feet took me. I was at the collapsed castle. There were many people who stopped to look at the dreadful sight. A few even tried to go walk on what was left but, were immediately stopped by the magic council who seemed to just get there. After looking at the seen I started to turn away. Bu-dump. I looked over my shoulder but chose to ignore the strange noise. Bu-dump. I turned around completely this time. What was that noise? Bu-dump. A...a heartbeat? Bu-dump. Yep defiantly a heartbeat. I know there were other people around, but this one was slow and faint. Where was it coming from though? Bu-dump. I started looking around but, couldn't figure it out. Bu-dump. My eyes widened with shock as I turned back towards the fallen castle.

Bu-dump.

Bu-dump.

Bu-dump.

I honestly cried a little when I wrote this.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews and such!

Please R&R

Also I need OCs for my other story Lunar Blaze so if any if you would be so kind enough to make one for me that would be awesome! The criteria for it is in the other story.


End file.
